Improving Relations
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is just a little RusPol I did. It doesn't really get all that romantic. I might do an OMAKE chapter but I'm not sure yet.


"Nie! Nie! Nie! Absolutely not!" I yelled glaring at my Prime Minister, he held his hands up and tried to calm me.

"Mr. Łukasiewicz, please just hear me out! I know this is a sensitive subject for you given your…our…the history between the two of you, but simply give me a chance to reason with you." He pleaded, I huffed and crossed my arms before leaning back into the cushy chair behind my wooden desk. He came in here during the rare moments I was trying to do my paperwork; I flipped to my wrist and looked at my watch.

"Fine, but hurry it up I'm meeting Liet in less than an hour. I was _hoping_ I'd, like, be done with all my work by then so I could change." The man shifted slightly and folded his hands together.

"Don't you think it'd be favorable to spend this time with Mr. Braginski? I mean, the people would benefit if we simply better our Russian relations rather than out Lithuanian ones. The people already fear and show hatred towards Poles, they've been becoming increasingly aggressive in some areas. Sir, it's a lost cause, I don't bring this up to irk you but it's in the best interest for the people." I watched him as he spoke and looked out the window.

I've been aware of how Liet's people have been feeling about mine, they think we're plotting to take his land or something. Getting cozy with Rosja wouldn't help ease their nerves, especially Liet's, he said he doesn't think that but…his people do and we have a direct connection to our people and our land so if he may not fully think it but a part of him does. Besides, if I didn't take this offer and decline getting along with Russia it would make me seem like the bad guy and like I'm clinging bitterly to the past when he's trying to extend an olive branch. Plus he does have a few valuable assets that may be at my disposal should I actually make nice. I sighed and turned to my PM.

"Fine. Let me call Liet for a rain-check and I'll go talk to Fatass." I grumbled picking up my phone, he stood and nodded to me.

"Thank you sir, oh and I know how much you love presents and gifts so I'll be sure to get you something very special for being so cooperative." I hid my excitement and waved him off, he knew what I liked. Sometimes being spoiled like this made me feel like a kid but…oh well I get a gift for playing nice with Rosja.

"Hello, you've reached Toris Laur-"

"Liet!" I whined cutting him off, he chuckled into the phone.

"Hey Feliks, what's up?" I pouted and crossed my legs.

"My meanie PM wants me to make nice with Fatass."

He was quiet for a second. "F-feliks be careful if you go talk to him."

"I know, I know. I'm totally gonna give him a piece of my mind and if he acts like an ass I'll treat him like one."

"No Feliks, just…promise me you'll be cordial." I was quiet and pinched my hair between my fingers, not promising anything, he sighed. "What if…the next time we hang out together I'll get you anything you want from the bakery and we can have tea together." I sat up and smiled.

"Orly?"

He chuckled. "Yes really."

I pouted. "No say it right!"

"Po, do I really hav-"

"Tak."

He sighed. "Yarly." I giggled.

"Good, but I have to go and call Fata-…Ivan." I corrected sweetly, he sighed.

"Alright…" He didn't sound like he was about to hang up, I could almost see him drumming his fingers wearing a worried expression.

I bit my lip. "Liet. You're, like, still my bestest best friend. Common-Wealth days were my happiest, fer sure." I looked around for a second then lowered my voice. "I still have my ring."

He exhaled and I swore I could see him smile. "Thank you Po."

"Hmph, for what? I totally didn't do anything special but now you owe me _two_ things from the bakery!" I haggled, he laughed.

"Taip, taip. I figured that. See you later Feliks." I smiled in victory and hung up. Now I had to call Rosja, I didn't have his number memorized like I did Liet's. I flipped through my phonebook and punched in the number I had for him. It picked up after two rings.

"Privet!" I cleared my throat.

"Rosja."

"Feliks, I knew you would be calling me soon. It's to improve relations, da?" I grunted in response.

"Tak so how are we doing this?"

"Ah?~ You become one."

"Fuck you." He laughed.

"I'm kidding of course. You're too serious comrade, you can come over. We'll drink, it's something even we can do, da?"

I thought about it, and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I guess it'll break the ice."

"Speaking of ice you may want to bring a coat Pol'sha."

I pulled up in front of Russia's house, I was dressed in pants, boots, a cute thermal shirt, a sweater, a fluffy jacket, and mittens with a matching hat. I obviously wasn't built for cold weather, I shut off the car and opened the door then immediately shut it, I took out my phone to text him.

To: Fatass  
>Subject: (none)<br>omg open the door its freaking cold i'm in my car but if i get on your doorstep && stay there for more than 5 secs the doors getting kicked in! DX

I waited for the message to send and I bustled out the door and walked up to the huge house. I shuffled up to the door with the snow crunching under me and knocked loudly.

_One…two…three_

I lifted my leg to kick the door in.

_Four…fiv-!_

"Ah, privet Pol'sha. There is no need for you to break in my door comrade." Russia greeted, he stood a good foot and a few inches taller than me, wearing that button down tan jacket and his adorning scarf. I walked around him rubbing my arms.

"Stop calling me that. Geez, it's totally freezing!" I blew hot air into my mitted hands and rubbed them together.

"Nyet, it's below that." He answered simply.

"No wonder! I was in it for, like, five seconds and I'm frozen. Where's the vodka?" I asked, he smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"At the bar."

"Co! You mean we have to go back out there? Why didn't we just meet at the bar?" I huffed, glaring at him.

"I know you're not used to driving on the ice. Getting here must have been a bit…tedious seeing how your car doesn't have the proper tires. I'll drive us."

I sighed not liking the idea of having to go back out there, I looked down at my fuzzy pink boots that concealed fuzzy socks, those of which that failed to keep my feet warm.

"You don't have any other liquor here? I mean, you totally drink like a fish I don't believe you don't have anything, even beer is fine." I argued, he shook his head.

"All gone." I sighed once more and pouted at the door.

"Fine."

The door was opened and once again I was reintroduced to the bitter cold that swirled white flakes around me, I shivered and quickly followed him to his fairly large (makes sense considering his size) truck, I jumped into the passenger seat and sat on my hands. He started it and looked at me, I tapped my legs trying to produce heat by moving, I stared back at him.

"What? Let's go." He smiled.

"Buckle in Pol'sha. Road safety." He reminded, I groaned and snapped the buckle into it's chamber with a click, I slid my hands under me where they belonged.

"There! Happy? Now please turn on the heat. I'm, like, gonna get frostbite or something." Amusement flashed in his eyes as he pulled off and cranked on the heat. I smiled widely and leaned into it, I felt the warm air defrost my face. I held my mittens up to the vents on my far left and near right, the near left was being occupied by my face.

"You don't like the cold?" He asked, I shook my head and shuddered.

"I'm totally too small for the winter. I love snow and junk but I hate the cold." I admitted finally being able to take off my hat.

"I feel the same, I'd much rather be in a warm and sunny place with plenty of sunflowers. It'd be especially nice if they were my height." He mused, I smiled slightly.

"I totally think it'd be classified as a tree by then." He gave a short noise that I took as a laugh.

"Perhaps, perhaps. Then what about a you-sized sunflower. That would be a sapling, da?" He asked, I scoffed.

"Nie! It'd be classified as fabulous." I proclaimed and looked out the window, even though we're in the city I don't see any cars. He must've read my face.

"They're all inside to stay out of the storm." I huffed.

"I totally don't blame them, that's where I want to be right now. Inside."

"Ah~ but you are inside…a car." I looked at him then laughed.

"Whatever smartass." He just smiled and stopped in front of a dark building.

"We're here comrade! This is a good spot." I eyed the building.

"Good spot to get murdered…are you sure this is the bar?" I asked but he'd already cut off the engine and walked outside. The chill began to creep back in and I walked out behind him, hugging myself. He just stood in front of it. "Go in! It's freezing!" I demanded he just turned to me with a disappointed face.

"It's closed…"

"Co!" I looked at the sign on the door and looked at him for a translation, I know Russian but it's not perfect.

"Gone out for vacation." He explained, sorrow heavy in his voice. I sighed.

"Whatever, come on let's just, like, go back to your place and I'll make bimer." I turned back to the truck on my heel grinding it into the snow. After all this I _need_ to get some kind of alcohol in my system. I climbed back into the truck and began to search massively for the warm spot I'd left while he got in. He turned the key while I buckled in and got a tired sound from the engine, my eyes snapped to the dashboard. He waited a bit then tried again, this time pressing down on the gas.

Nothing.

He turned to me with a smile. "The battery must be frozen."

"Don't smile and say that!" I snapped, then buried my face in my hands.

_I'm going to freeze to death with Fatass…then again I could totally cut him open and use his body for warmth like in one of Alfred's Sci-fi's. Ugh, but that's totally gross…it'd ruin my outfit…but it's a sacrifice for my survival._

"Pol'sha?" He questioned, I looked over in time to see him put down a phone.

"What, did you, like, call someone to come get us?"

"Da."

"Ok, so how long?"

"Tomorrow." He informed me, I felt my eye twitch.

"…WHY!" I shrieked, he pulled up his jacket and showed me a watch.

12:43.

"Don't you, like, have 24-hour towing or something?" He just shook his head, I pulled my legs up and huddled to them. I felt the chill of outside begin to crawl through the door and window. With a huff I grabbed my hat and pulled it on.

"So," I began trying to distract myself from the cold. "How did you feel when your PM forced you to improve our relations?"

"Force? I wasn't forced comrade."

"Ah…" _Awkward…_

"You were?" I sighed into my hands and glared at him.

"Tak. And that's totally justified given all the shit you've put me through." I quipped, he simply nodded.

"I understand."

After that it grew quite so it didn't take long for the cold to grip me again and I tightened my grip on my legs. I laid my head on my knees and sighed, heavy leather was draped on my back, I looked over at Ivan who just wore a plain white tee and a smile aimed at me. It was warm as hell, probably from his body heat, I put my hand on the sleeve and tried to hand it back.

"N-nie it's totally fine-"

"Nyet. You look like you need it more than I do. I'm used to this weather, it's no big deal." I looked at it then at him, finally my gaze looked outside before I groaned and pointed.

"Get in the back." He raised an eyebrow but grabbed the door handle.

"No! Don't open the door! Just, like, crawl back there." I ordered, the last thing I needed was another gust of that hateful wind. He looked first then awkwardly made his way to the back, his height was definitely a constricting factor while he tried to climb over the armrest between us. Once he was back there I tossed him his jacket.

"Put it on."

"Pol'sha I don't need-"

"Just freaking do itttttttt." I hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's annoying." I sighed.

"Please? Put on the jacket." He blinked confusedly then put it on, I climbed to the back much easier than he did and on his lap. I grabbed the ends of the tan leather and pulled it closed but I didn't dare button it.

"Holy hell you're warm!" I exclaimed leaning against his stomach, he chuckled slightly.

"I told you it was no big deal. You're very cold but you look very layered." I huffed.

"I'm going to ignore how that sounded. But I totally told you already I'm not made for winter." He hummed and shifted before picking me up and laying down, he couldn't fit of course so one foot rested on the floor while the other bent his leg and settled on the seat. I was lain on his torso, our legs between each other. I was too tempted to knee him while my face flamed but he'd probably do it back. I glared and he just smiled.

"I'm sleepy. I can't sleep sitting up." I huffed and lay down, looking away from him.

"Whatever. Just, like, keep your hands to your sides."

I stayed like that for about an hour before I finally began to drift into sleep, he must've fallen asleep already because his breathing was even. I shifted slightly and got no response, I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself up to see that his eyes were closed, I took off my mittens sitting on his stomach. Now that I looked he had long eyelashes, I puffed one cheek out in slight jealousy. His face looked more like a kids when he slept peacefully, I reached up and poked a cheek. He didn't move. So I grabbed them both and pinched slightly. I couldn't help but smile and pull them slowly, his face looked funny. I continued to play with his face while biting my lip to contain the giggles on my tongue, his eyebrows furrowed and one eye opened.

"Pol'sha."

I snickered. "Tak?"

He reached up and pulled my cheek. "Stop."

I pulled harder. "Nie.~" He opened his other eye and glared, his cheeks still stretched out while he 'kol'd' at me. I blinked and laughed out loud, finally letting go of his face to point at him.

"OhMaiGawd! That's totally too funny! Yo-you should see you right now!" I held my stomach laughing at his expense.

"…how?" I heard him mutter, I looked down at him with a wide smile.

"Th-this is how you look right now." I pulled out my own cheeks and glared at him. "Kolkolkolkolko-" I broke into another fit of giggles, he grabbed my hands and sat up. My back was now against his leg.

"Nyet. I mean how do you imitate me? How do you glare? Insult me. I don't understand." I looked at him and he wasn't threatening me he looked genuinely confused.

"I'll answer you if you answer me. Why were you so willing to improve our relations?"

"Because I want to know."

I blinked. "Know what?"

"Nyet. Answer me first."

I rolled my eyes. "I do it 'cause you don't scare me, now-"

"Why not? You yourself said I 'put you through so much shit'." He more or less quoted.

"You just don't, never did. Why do you care?" I pulled for my arms back but he held them tighter.

"How do you feel about me Pol'sha? Think about that." He suddenly demanded, I blushed and leaned back.

"What the hell are you saying so suddenly! I don't like you, I'm doing this for cake and presents!" His violet eyes bore into me while I squirmed.

"Why did you move us back here?" He asked the question quickly so I found myself answering him just as hastily.

"Be-because we were cold."

"I wasn't."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Why sit on my lap and not between my legs?"

"I didn't, like, think about that!"

"Why didn't you protest when I laid you on me?"

"I totes was warm!"

"Pulling my cheeks?"

"You made funny faces!"

"My face?

"'Cause I thought it was cute!" He just smiled at me, I thought for a moment then went bright red and glared. "Not like that Fatass!"

"You know, I always liked how you're so apt at displaying emotions. I thought your angry face was my favorite but I like this embarrassed one better. It's cuter, da?" I glared at him and he blinked in surprise and let me go. "Oh! Embarrassed and Angry, never mind I prefer this one!"

I turned from him. "Shut up!" He chuckled and laid back down, pulling me with him and setting my head on his chest. I huffed and didn't feel like moving, he moved and put one arm across my back while his hand lay on my head. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was just grinning away.

"Pol'sha."

I sighed. "What?"

"I like your shampoo, strawberries smell very good."

I just sighed and furrowed my eyebrows. "Just…shut up and go to sleep."

He was silent for a beat. "Our relations improved, da?"

"…tak. They totally have." I admitted and looked up at him, he blushed lightly and smiled.

"Because Pol'sha likes me, da?" I grabbed his cheek and pinched it.

"Don't freaking push it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review**


End file.
